


Plant Food

by gardnerhill



Series: 221b Ficlets by Gardnerhill [27]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Crack, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets many interesting and unusual items from admirers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plant Food

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2014 July Watson’s Woes Prompt #6, brought to you by [**monkeybard**](http://monkeybard.livejournal.com/) : **For me?** : A botanical gift (from someone known or unknown). (I’ll probably be the umpteenth JWP prompter to use this source material.)

“SHERLOCK!” John bellowed over the muffled cries.

His flatmate stomped up onto the roof. “…trying to conduct an important experim-  Oh, for…” Sherlock seized a thrashing leg (the one John wasn’t holding) and together the lodgers wrested Mrs Hudson from the great bulbous maw rising up from the potting soil.

“Son of a bitch!” the enormous plant snarled. “I’m trying to eat here!”

“We had a deal!” Sherlock shouted back, while John looked over their shaking landlady. “You can have all the burglars and Jehovah’s Witnesses you want, but Mrs. Hudson is Off. Limits!”

“What did the scorpion say to the frog, asshole?” sneered the giant, frightening (but interesting and unusual) plant. “’It’s in my nature.’”

“Sherlock.” John’s voice was all the more frightening for being very quiet. “Do me a favour and re-read the gift card that came with this _thing._ ”

After re-drawing the chalk mark behind which one needed to stand to stay safe from the foul-mouthed botanical species – it did seem to have doubled its size in a matter of days – Sherlock went downstairs.

“Just…just came up here to water my tomatoes,” Mrs Hudson stammered, her favourite old jumper now a snarl of chewed wool.

Sherlock returned with the card. “’From an admirer,’” he read. “’Signed…Arty Morty.’”

Dead silence. Mycroft II grinned.

John said, “You. _Berk_.”


End file.
